


Epilogue.

by Themadpatter



Category: Troyler - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Lots of death lmao, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadpatter/pseuds/Themadpatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue to a story I cba to write</p><p> </p><p>There has been a Great War between Connor and Troye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue.

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun!

"Troye, I love you so much" sobbed Tyler. It was like the first time he told him all over again. A wave of relief washed over him as Troye turned around. Tyler grasped Troye's hands and held them calmly, both residing in an intensely comfortable silence. A tear dropped from Tyler's face. He thought it might go back to normal now. Back to what it was before the whole facade Connor had formed. Before Connor had poisoned Troye's thoughts. 

"Hey, Troye, are you okay? Your face looks worse than a wet weekend in Glasgow with women coming onto me." Tyler blurted out, showing how sassy and gay he is, in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

Troye nodded in silence. It was somewhat that silent cover and soft inner that attracted Tyler to him. Tyler became aware of his luck. It would've been so easy for Connor to win. It could have cost Tyler his own life. It had cost others theirs. Jenna was gone. Dan had gone (Tyler winced inside as he remembered the day the news broke that Phil had killed himself in grief. Tyler had cried that day. He had cried so much.) Even Korey... No he couldn't think of Korey anymore. 

"Let's go for Chocolate Frosted Milkshakes. Shall we?" whispered Tyler softly. Troye's hand felt wet. It was probably sweat, Tyler told himself. The two walked down a road, stained with the darkness of the universe, each holding onto each other's light. They were the only light for each other. There was no way Tyler could ever let go of him, as he was a part of himself. A mystic light perplexed Tyler. He didn't notice the light there before. He turned to talk to Troye, to cover the darkness of the past. To restart his life with his soulmate. But Troye faced away from him once again.

The light started to fade. A warmth enveloped Tyler as a mystic red cascaded his jacket. It took him far too long to work out what it was. Tyler smiled in a idiotic type of way; The kind Troye used to love. Troye soon started to fade too. 

"Tyler, Tyler honey, are you okay?" A woman called out to him. A bright whiteness took over Tyler's mind. His world went white. All he saw was the light. 

"It's time for Troye's funeral, Tyler." said the woman. Tyler did not exist anymore. He was no longer Tyler Oakley beloved by everyone. He was a nobody. Nothing. He had lost everything.


End file.
